First Love
by Lcydragneel
Summary: Lucy's best and worst memories all came from the same person. He was the one person who could make her smile the greatest, but also the person who made her cry the hardest. She does what she can to get over him, but how does fate repay her? By throwing him right back into her life of course.
1. Natsu Dragneel

**Chapter 1: Natsu Dragneel**

 _Natsu Dragneel._

That was the one name that was poison to Lucy's ears. The one name that she wished she could forgot, to never have to hear again, the bane of her existence.

However, life wasn't that simple, as if it ever truly was. You couldn't just wish someone's existence away from your memory like that, because if it was, she would've wished him away a long time ago.

There were countless reasons she would want to wish the boy away, but the real reason seemed so trivial. Especially since he was the one who could always make Lucy light up like a bright star on a moonlit night.

The fact that he could make her so jovial, was part of the reason she attempted to banish him from her mind in the first place. He just always seemed to be able to get under her skin and ruin her bad moods, but she no longer wished to remember such times, not anymore.

She remembered every kiss, every touch they'd shared and Lucy detested the fact that he was no longer by her side, so maybe that's why she thought it would be better if he was out of her mind like how he had abruptly had left her life.

Sadly, she couldn't easily erase his childish smirks, and loving glances from her recollection and it only served to make her feel even more dejected to be reminded constantly.

He was her first love, her first kiss, her first everything just as she was his. They'd had a mutual relationship filled with much happiness and blissful moments that she thought would never end.

People said they would get married, and have a fairy tale ending, at least that's how everyone thought things would turn out. That was what was suppose to happen, anyways and yet nothing ever seems to turn out the way it goes in her mind.

They were quite young at the time and God only knows that maybe had they been older and more mature, he would still be with her.

Natsu and Lucy had dated from Freshman year all the way to Senior which added up to just about 4 years in total. In fact, those years were the best years in Lucy's entire life.

Now, Lucy just spends her days in college, every day boring and mundane with nothing to brighten her day like it used to be during those memorable years. Eventually she had plans to become a novelist, so she'd decided to major in Literature.

Luckily for Lucy, her best friend Levy McGarden, also chose to major in the same field and that allowed the two to go to the same college together.

It was yet another stroke of good luck when they were given the privilege to share a dorm, along with many other things which brought them even closer together. Most people would've probably asked for more in life, but just being in college with her best friend, and working towards a career was more than anything Lucy could ever ask for.

The blonde stole a glance away from her book to her clock noting the hour. In a half an hour, the first college football game of the season would commence. Usually, the two girls weren't much interested in the games, but Levy's boyfriend happened to be one of the player's, so they always went to support him of course, especially Levy.

The bluenette was like his little personal cheerleader, even if she wasn't too aware of what was going on.

"Are you ready, Levy? It's almost time to head to the field," Lucy stated, shutting her book with a snap.

"Yeah, just let me finish brushing my hair," She called back.

Levy pulled a brush through her blue locks as Lucy gathered up her purse and a few other items. It didn't take them long before they were ready and heading out the door. They left the dorm room and went straight outside to the football field determined to get a good seat this time, instead of having to sit in the nosebleed seats again.

Many cars flooded the parking lot nearby and hundreds of bodies pushed passed each other going to and fro on their way to the stadium. So many people were enthusiastic about the game, whether they were rooting for Magnolia State, or the visitor.

"I'm going to head to the locker room to see if I can catch Gajeel real quick, to wish him luck. I'll see you in a bit," The petite girl called out, rushing over toward the back hallway that led to the locker room.

Lucy turned upon hearing the girl's request, and continued shoving her way through the gaggle of people, distinctly feeling like a fish swimming upstream. The halls were really bustling with lots of people, but Lucy didn't have too much trouble politely pushing past people and the ones that didn't move got an elbow in the back.

Once she got to the seats, she gazed around the stadium searching for an empty section. Her eyes shifted through the crowd, focused attentively on finding a place not really paying attention to the hustle and bustle of people around her as she focused on her task.

All of sudden, she felt someone push past her, causing her to stumble forward and almost fall down the whole flight of stairs. She let out a soft, panicked scream as she scrambled back to her feet, narrowly missing a face plant the likes of which she'd never forget.

Her eyes darted to look for the person who'd bumped into her, immediately spotting the culprit. Right in front of her was a man wearing a football jersey. He'd briefly turned back with a sincere look plastered on his face as he muttered a soft apology, before continuing to rush off to his destination.

Lucy froze in shock once she spotted the mop of sakura pink hair, as she's only ever known one person to have that hair color. And oh did she know him well, too well in fact.

 _Natsu Dragneel._


	2. Pink Hair

**Chapter 2: His Pink Hair**

* * *

 **BEFORE**

Her high school years one of the best of Lucy's entire life, and she cherished each day greatly.

The blonde grew up without a mother and a harsh father who didn't care about anything except his work. Meaning that she had grown up with a hard lifestyle that hadn't included many good years to begin with. That was until she ran away from home, and put herself into a public school while working to pay the rent of a new apartment, at only fifteen years old.

She had begun at Fairy Tail Academy for her first year of schooling, and that's where she established her friend group. That group consisted mainly of Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, the gorgeous red haired girl who could scare any boy half to death with a glare, and Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's childhood friend and semi rival he always fought with.

Those three were her happiness, her first actual friends. Of course there were others she met after, such as Levy McGarden, a fellow bookworm who later became Lucy's closest friend;Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser who joined the school a little bit after Lucy. The boy, Gajeel, was known for his many piercings which he got away with despite being against dress code, and Juvia was known for her obsession over Gray. To say she had a crush on the poor guy was simply a major understatement.

Mirajane Strauss, her sister Lisanna, Cana Alberona, and many more were also many other names to add to the list. Nonetheless Lucy had found something most didn't find in school, a family.

Her close knit of friends were all she needed to help her through life, and they loved her way more than her own father had when she still lived in her old house.

The year she joined, the blonde girl and the pink haired boy had clicked after relentless obvious flirting for what seemed forever. All their friends could see the evident attraction between the two except for Natsu and Lucy themselves.

Eventually the two had discovered their feelings for one another were mutual when they'd fallen into a kiss and began dating immediately. Natsu wasn't one to formally ask a girl to date him, and she knew it very well. It was just understood that they were dating, and no one even bothered to question it.

How they acted during their time together was absolutely adorable to everyone. It was the perfect relationship that people dreamed of having.

Not that he would ever admit it to his friends, because Natsu had a masculine reputation he slightly tried to uphold. Although, he was just known for being a hot headed pyromaniac, so having a romantic sweet side known wouldn't do much damage anyways. If anything it would make him seem all the much sweeter.

Their relationship was one practically everyone envied. Lucy could need assistance with the most simplest task, and everyone knew she just had to call his name and he was there. That is if the two were ever apart in the first place. That alone was rare since the two were practically attached at the hip.

They had a balanced relationship. When one was dancing, laughing, and fighting with his friends she would laugh and stand to the side half amused by his antics. She was the calm when he was the chaos. Of course every time he'd get himself in trouble or bruised up badly in a battle she would always let out a few complains about his actions before patching his wounds up.

How he acted with her was different. She was a mostly tranquil writer who spent her days consumed in books, with a soft side for fashion. She had a lot of pride in her appearance, but she wasn't ever overconfident which always cause some embarrassing moments with wardrobe mishaps. Her bubbly personality allowed the young man to be able to joke and tease her for every one of her quirks he'd claim was weird.

"Lucy, I love you so much." Natsu had cooed, walking down the sidewalk with his girlfriend hand in hand, walking for their Sophomore class.

"I love you too, Natsu," Lucy giggled happily, "Now c'mon or we're going to be late for class." The couple squeezed each other's hand, continuing down their route to school.

Even though the hallways were packed with students of their large high school, it didn't matter to the two of them. They could be in the midst of a battle and not notice anything going on besides each other. In the moment Natsu and Lucy were together, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes;they were in their own utopian paradise of love.

As the two arrived at the main doors of the school, they hesitantly let go of each other's hands to face each other. "Bye Lucy, I'll see after first period. I'll walk you to your next class afterwards, love you." He told the slightly shorter girl with a wide grin. He had acted as if the two were having a final farewell, the class period only lasted forty-five minutes.

"Thank you Natsu," the blonde girl replied before getting on her tiptoes to peck his lips, "try not to set the chemistry lab aflame again please." She let out a light giggle with furred eyebrows, obviously aware that he would still end up catching something on fire despite her plea.

"I'll try, see you." He replied, giving her a light hug before separating to walk in the opposite to his class period.

Even then it hurt for the couple to be apart, because they were practically inseparable. They were the lovey dovey gooey couple with the cliche relationship you would see in movies, but they didn't care. No matter what anyone said, it was always Natsu and Lucy against the world.

* * *

"Lucy are you okay, what's the matter?" A voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" The blonde responded, dazed after her mind had gotten lost deep in thought remembering past memories. She took a listless glance around her to take in her surroundings, noticing she was standing in a walkway of a rowdy football stadium pregame. How could she have blanked out in such a busy boisterous place?

After seeing the hair color of the man she had past, her mind must have created a flashback that just about pulled her out of reality.

"I asked, if you were okay. When I came back, you were just standing here looking confused." Levy said with a concerned look on her face. Lucy was usually such a lively girl to be around, so seeing her with a bewildered expression was rare.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just thought I saw someone." Lucy mumbled in reply, with a shake of her head, not wanting to explain her vivid thoughts.

"Who did you see?" Her blue haired friend inquired, curious who the girl had seen. Levy wasn't even sure a person existed that would have such a stunned look overtake the girl's face.

"I can tell you later, it's not important. Sorry…" She waved her off, turning back to the stairs. Her best friend didn't want to pry, because she knew if something was truly bothering Lucy she wouldn't hide it. They both trusted each other with their lives, much less secrets as well.

Not too long after they picked a spot and sat down did the game begin drawing their attention to the football field. Lucy's eyes zeroed in on the players and her gaze never strayed from other team, determined to find her target. The boy who had bumped into her was wearing the other team's colors, so she tried to see if it actually was _him_ or if it was just her wild imagination _._ She hoped that she was wrong, but she couldn't know for sure from that distance. Nonetheless she wouldn't stop until she found out, one way or another.

Not until after the game ended did she get a clue. Magnolia State had won with 20 more points than the other team and Levy, of course, was ecstatic for them. Her voice cheering louder than anyone in the vicinity and Lucy cringed more than once when she'd inadvertently got an earful of Levy's boisterous yelling.

When they announced the winners the visiting team took off their helmets as well, disappointed with the results. Lucy immediately noticed him again, and only when he turned around, did she realize with increasing uneasiness, that it was indeed _him_.

"Lucy, you have that dazed look again. What's wrong?" The bluenette asked with much concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Natsu is on the opposite team, right there." She said pointing weakly across the way, voice cracking upon saying his name. She hadn't said his name in years, not even the thought of his name had entered her mind. So much nostalgia was in that name, so much pain and heartbreak that she'd dared not let those syllables even cross her mind.

"What? That can't be him… Oh, wait. Oh my gosh, it is Natsu!" Levy gasped, her hand covering her mouth in astonishment as she turned to face Lucy.

The blonde had a blank expression plastered across her face, even though so many feelings were turning in her heart and yet she knew this was only the beginning of what would be a painful experience.

* * *

 **A/N:** I originally wrote this story a couple of years ago, so I already have a basic outline for the plot. However, the original included a pretty bad cliche idea, so I'm revising the chapters into a new idea I have. I'm actually pretty happy with how it's turning out so far, yet I currently don't have a beta reader anymore. If anyone knows someone I can talk with to help beta read my stories please PM me. I pride myself in my writing capabilities as I learn, but I do know I overlook quite a few mistakes a lot.

I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be for this story, but this fan fiction will probably get the most attention than the others. Don't forget to leave a review, I always respond and getting feedback always helps me gain the motivation to update. Thank you all for the support! :D


	3. Coffee Shop

**Chapter 3: Coffee Shop**

The game had ended a couple of hours ago, and the girls had already come back to their dorm safely as they chatted.

"I'm so sorry, Lu. I had no idea Natsu would be there." The small girl apologized.

"It's not your fault, Levy. I just wasn't expecting him to be there." Lucy sighed, slumping, exhausted from all the emotions she'd been forced to deal with all at once upon seeing him once again.

Not expecting him there was an understatement. She'd never think to see him ever again in her life and a part of her had never wanted to.

"Well luckily you won't have to confront him or anything," Levy said, in an attempt to liven the situation.

"Everything will be fine." She reached over to put her hand on top of Lucy's.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, It's no big deal." She sighed, hoping to herself it was true.

* * *

 **BEFORE**

Most couples at their young age weren't as stable and as long term as Natsu and Lucy were, so everyone believed they had to have been soulmates. The had many fond memories together during their relationship.

One of Lucy's most memorable moments with her boyfriend had to be a certain day during summer. The two had gone out to the nearest waterpark in Fiore and had spent the whole afternoon together.

Once they had arrived, the two practically ran to set their bags off at the picnic tables provided at the park.

They immediately stripped down to their swimsuits, Natsu's being a pair of flame swim trunks and Lucy's a white bikini with a pink floral pattern. They were getting prepared to immerse their bodies in the cool pool water to escape the heat of the season.

"I'll race you to the pool, Lucy!" He cried out, practically throwing his towel and sandals at the table. He took off in a sprint to get into the water, and the blonde girl just stared at him in disbelief. She was used to his antics by their third year dating anyways, so she just gave a light laugh in return.

"Hold on, I have to put my sunscreen on unless I want to catch a sunburn," she sighed. She quickly squeezed a white tube of the product onto her palm before spreading it across her body.

She didn't want to waste time on something such as sunscreen when she could be swimming with him, but unless she wanted a major sunburn on her light skin she kind of had to. Natsu was lucky enough to not need any protection from the heat, seeing the sun just made him toast into an almond. He was practically immune to harsh heat that normally affected others.

After she finished applying the sunscreen, she threw off her flip flops and ran after Natsu happily. The moment she splashed into the main pool he was at, a grin took over his face. They stayed like that, splashing and swimming in the water together. Just the fact that they were by each other's side made the couple immensely ecstatic, in love.

The moment didn't last long when Natsu grabbed Lucy's slim waist and pulled her towards him. He then threw her over him, sending them both underwater, in a frenzy she cried out his name. That's when their fun turned to tickling and other silly behavioral actions.

They spent the whole day laughing, joking, and just enjoying each other's company. They rode the waterslides, ate at the concession stands, swam around the lazy river, and splashed around the whole time. It was like they were in paradise together.

The two sat on a bench underwater along the edge of an alcove in the pool. They were taking a much-needed break from swimming and running around aimlessly the whole time.

Lucy laid against his warm chest, enveloped in his body heat balancing the temperature of the chill water. She loved the feeling of his body against hers, even in such a moment as innocent as a hug. Just having each other leaning against the other in an embrace felt so intimate and loving to them.

"Natsu…" the calm girl had called out, staring at the water not meeting his gaze, "Do you think we will truly be together forever?"

She waited for an answer, pretty timid as to what it may be. Lucy knew very well he wasn't much for conversations that were serious unless it was really important. However, she just needed to know his opinion on the two of them. Was he truly in love enough to see her as a wife one day? She only hoped so.

He gave a light chuckle, pulling her closer to his body with an arm around her shoulders. "Of course Lucy, you're my partner in life and in love. I couldn't imagine going a single day without you by my side."

Lucy's brown eyes lit up at his comment, elated that he truly loved her and much as she loved him. She never doubted his affection, but just hearing it made it all the more real.

She finally turned to look at him, a true smile spread across her face. He returned the facial expression, happy just because she was. "I love you so much, Natsu." She cooed, before placing a kiss on his lips, lasting a few seconds.

After their lips parted he replied, "I love you too, Lucy. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

And that was it, two teenagers hopelessly in love. They were practically bound together with red strings tied to their pinkies.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The day after the football game, Lucy had long forgotten about seeing her ex-boyfriend. She was focused on finishing a book she's been reading, going shopping, and basically just enjoy her Saturday. And of course, today was her friend's birthday, but the party wasn't until was later that evening.

The girl quickly threw up her long blonde hair into two low ponytails before dabbing on some light makeup. She threw on a light pink v-neck, long sleeve shirt, and a black miniskirt. It was a little chilly outside since it was fall, but Lucy was never one to wear pants. She'd rather just complain about the weather, per usual.

Before heading out to the door, she grabbed her car keys and wallet. She was determined to go run some errands while she can since Levy was out with her boyfriend for the day. In other words, she had the whole day to herself until night.

She went through the halls, and down the stairs to leave the building. Her mind a million miles away as she finally got settled in her car.

Lucy had her day planned out: Stop for coffee, go to the car wash, go to the mall to shop for clothes and a present, and then just relax back at the dorm by herself until she had to get dressed for a party. Since the blonde had a lot of money saved up that her mother left in her name, a job wasn't something she had to worry about. She knew she would have to get one eventually, but she planned on just writing to get her way through life after her college degree.

Now, her first stop was for coffee, or else there's no way she would be able to stay awake for the day. She left the parking lot, and began driving towards the small local shop nearby.

The shop wasn't too far away, so she arrived there in no more than five minutes. The place was very small, simple, and had many beautiful decorations adorning the walls. In a word, it was quaint. The soothing scent of the establishment as you walked in never failed to calm the tension built up inside her muscles. The enticing scents of warm caramel, rich chocolate, fresh coffee beans, and smooth milk gently wafted through the air as she inhaled deeply with a sigh.

Lucy was immediately hit by the delicious cloud when she walked in and fondly smiled at the calming atmosphere. There were many people there enjoying their morning too, such as families, teenagers, and some football players she'd seen before.

When she looked around she caught sight of the guy behind the counter who gave her a flirtatious smirk, causing Lucy to roll her eyes at him.

"Morning Princess, looking as lovely as ever." The orange haired man said behind the counter with a large grin.

"Loke, I'm just here for coffee, not to hook up." The blonde sighed with a light giggle. He always flirted every time she came over, but Lucy began to think it was pretty hilarious and no longer annoying. Sort of like dealing with an annoying friend who happened to be a perv, he was more humorous than anything else.

"How are you doing, my love?" The man purred, leaning closer to the counter.

"I'm good. Though, I'd be better if I could to wake up with some coffee." She retorted, pretending to sound sarcastic.

"Fine, fine. The usual right?" Loke asked with a shake of his head and a smile adorning his handsome face.

"Of course," Lucy replied with a warm smile.

And with that, he turned to make her a warm cup of her favorite beverage.

When he finally handed her the usual lukewarm latte, she lit up like a Christmas tree as she inhaled the mouthwatering aroma.

"Thank you so much, Loke!" She cheered, before turning to leave. She took a few steps away from the long line of customers, heading towards the door.

That's when she saw it.

The Sakura pink hair again.

But this time, he saw her too.

"Lucy...?"

The look of confusion was evident on his face as he stared at her. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she gazed into his dark onyx-green orbs.

Her heart clenched in pain, shock, and so many more emotions as she watched his facial expressions change from disbelief to recognition.

Her lips moved to respond, but her voice just wouldn't come out. She just stood there stunned, practically paralyzed not knowing what on earth to say. Her mouth refused to work.

"Lucy, is that seriously you?" He called out, in pure disbelief.

Suddenly, coming back to reality, her gaze fell to the ground as she attempted to look away from him.

"Lucy...?" He called again, stepping closer to her.

"What?" She gloomily mumbled, still not quite believing fate would be so cruel as to shove him in front of her yet again after all this time.

Now she strongly wished she had stayed home and just made coffee on their little machine they had. She shouldn't have come so soon, she should've waited for Levy like she usually does. Why the hell had she been so impatient?

"How have you been?" He called out, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Why do you care? You never cared when you were the one always hurting me." Lucy quickly snapped, instantly getting frustrated at how nonchalant he was acting. Didn't he remember everything that happened in high school?

She knew she probably shouldn't be so rude to someone she hadn't seen in a long time. However, this is a different case. This was the guy that made her cry herself to sleep every night for months on end.

"You know I've always cared, Lucy. It's just… I don't know." He sighed, as his smile hastily faded.

"You don't know? You have always had an excuse" Lucy spoke, almost at the verge of tears already. Just the sound of his voice sent adrenaline pumping through her veins. "I loved you so much…" She mumbled softly, wondering why she was spouting everything now, in the middle of a coffee shop no less.

The pink haired man just stood there, with a blank expression and his mouth slightly agape. What could he say? He never really planned to run into his ex-girlfriend, and he certainly didn't expect to bring up the past so abruptly. It was as if she clearly hadn't moved on, not saying he entirely forgot about everything himself though.

"I just didn't think you'd be the one to stop loving me." The blonde said in a more hushed voice, embarrassed that their discussion was catching the attention of others in the coffee shop. She slowly looked up at his face through her eyelashes, because her head was looking down. She'd been holding all those emotions and harsh words in for so long, but she even surprised herself with her outburst.

His silence to her words had always been like that. Whenever they'd get into an argument, she'd make an accusation and he wouldn't comment on it. His lack of response and lack of expression always left her wondering if she was right because he'd never try to deny whether she was right or wrong. If anything he'd just say a short response not wanting to talk about the matter.

"Well... How have you been?" The pinkette sighed, combing his hand through his spiky gelled locks. He was desperately wanting to change the topic, Natsu was never one to have serious conversations. He just wanted things to be light-hearted.

Lucy couldn't believe that he still acted the exact same. This was one of the reasons they broke up. Was he serious?

"Well, I was doing fine before I saw you again." She sneered, unhappily.

"Lucy..." He sighed, with his eyebrows furrowed. He just wanted to grab his espresso before heading to the gym, not get caught up in all the drama again.

Suddenly, a guy appeared right beside Natsu. He had a weird, perverted look enveloped on his face upon viewing the blonde.

"Are you saying this is Loosey-Lucy, Natsu? Wow, she's really changed." He chuckled, looking her up and down, mainly zeroing his eyes on her slightly visible cleavage. She didn't even notice where his eyes were, after recognizing it was a man named Sting she went to school with and hearing what he called her.

Now there were many things, that could make Lucy ultimately angry. Oh, but this boy crossed the line by calling her that old nickname that had long since died a very painful death back in high school. She had gotten that nickname when some guys at high school were spreading rumors that they saw Lucy nude. Now she'd finally moved on and this was seriously happening again to her?

Her hand tightened around her cup as she walked up to the two males and then twisted off the plastic lid to her coffee, dumping it on both their heads, soaking their pink and blonde hair with the brown mixture.

The second boy screamed in pain, while Natsu just cringed, putting his head down to let the liquid drip down his head. Lucy was pretty disappointed that she had to waste a good cup of coffee on them, especially since she forgot heat didn't typically phase her ex. She should have gotten it iced instead.

And with that, she turned to leave. She kept her back straight, and chin up with confidence. The young woman wasn't going to let anything ruin her day, not on her friend's birthday. She was kind enough to know that she couldn't be throwing herself a pity party at Erza's birthday that night.

No, she was going to be and stay happy for her friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was beta read by  IrritatingLove, so check her profile out and her stories! She's super sweet and I'm glad she can help me provide you all this story with some extra improvements. I'm very grateful for her help.

I'm not sure the schedule for updates still, so perhaps one or two updates per week? Around Friday-Sunday? This may change but it's my goal as of now. Thank you all for the support, don't forget to leave a review. I read them all while smiling like crazy from all the positive feedback :D


	4. Party Preparations

**Chapter 4: Party Preparations**

* * *

 **BEFORE**

The one thing practically everyone knew about Natsu was that he was not one to express his emotions. The only thing know was his feelings were very passionate about everything he did, and he valued friendship above everything else in his life. Besides that, there were only very few instances in which the young man had ever cried in front of someone else.

There was only one time that neither of them could ever truly forget in which he had come to her crying. It was Fall, the start of their Senior year.

Lucy had been curled up in her bed, under her soft warm blankets. Despite the violent thunderstorm and heavy rainfall outside, the blonde was peacefully snoring throughout it all.

It wasn't until a loud clap of thunder echoed through her room before she slightly awake, the loud sound causing panic and adrenaline to rush through her body.

She slowly opened her eyes groggily as she had reached for her phone to check the time. Once she had adjusted her eyes to read the bright screen she was instantly confused.

Natsu Dragneel

What had her boyfriend been doing, calling at three in the morning?

After finally processing the fact he was calling her, she slowly answered confused as to why her ringtone hadn't gone off and the reason for his calling.

"Natsu?" Her soft voice called out questioning the boy as if she was wondering if the moment was real.

"Lucy…" He replied slowly in a voice unfamiliar to her. Usually, he always sounded so positive and happy no matter what was going on. In that moment he sounded like a whole other person.

"What's wrong?" She asked him rubbing her eyes to try her best to wake up.

Natsu let out an inaudible string of words she could barely understand. Her exhausted brain and his stressed tone weren't really the best put together. What he was saying was in a higher pitch than usual, so there was only one explanation behind that. He was crying.

Throughout all her years dating the boy she had only seen him cry once, maybe twice the entire time. He wasn't really much of an emotional person, so of course, he wasn't one who cried often.

"What? I can't understand you." The blonde said calmly, sitting up in her bed still attempting to wake up.

"I had...nightmare… of you dying." The boy whispered along with other words she couldn't hear. She could only put together that he had a dream of her dying from what she could comprehend out of his sobbing and rambling.

The loud thunder cracked outside at the same time her phone signaled a notification that the battery percentage had reached five percent. Panic suddenly went through her body as she noticed she needed to find her charger fast.

As she continued to listen to Natsu's light cries, Lucy used her shoulder to hold the device to her ear. Her arms frantically reached the ground beside her wall to locate her charger.

To her chagrin, she couldn't find the chord anywhere there after a couple minutes of searching. That's when she realized she had left the cable in her locker that day at school. It would have been no big deal normally, but at that moment Natsu was crying to her and that day had been Friday. She wouldn't get to her charger until Monday morning.

"Lucy...don't leave. Don't leave me." He called out in a plea as if he was trying to convince himself of something rather than talk to her.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry-" She began saying before the call cut off as her phone died.

Lucy cursed to herself before putting the phone down. She felt so bad that she couldn't be there for him in that moment. He was always there to comfort the blonde, but that time her phone gave up before she could comfort his tears.

She got up frustrated, and just decided to take a quick shower to cool down her negative emotions from the abruptly ended phone call.

Lucy threw off her clothes onto the floor before turning the shower water on in her bathroom. She took a deep sigh as she waited for the water to warm up, trying her best not to think about Natsu.

She felt so guilty about leaving him accidentally and was just upset with herself for forgetting her charger. She'd have to buy another one in the morning, so she could call him back.

The blonde quickly got into the shower to wash her body, before her mind wandered into thoughts she didn't want to think of. Despite her wishes, her brain just had to replay what had happened not too long ago, much to her dismay.

As her fingers scrubbed her scalp with shampoo she couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks. She just felt so bad for Natsu, he never cried, so she knew whatever had happened in his dream had seriously affected him.

The moment she finished rinsing her long golden lock she heard a loud sound snapping her out her thoughts. Through the distorted shower glass door, she saw the bathroom door thrown open revealing a well-built pink haired male.

As Lucy realized Natsu was in the same room as her, she screamed in shock. What was he doing in her apartment, much less her bathroom?

She quickly turned the water knobs to shut the water off before grabbing her towel and quickly wrapping it around herself in panic.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Her soft angelic voice called out, still very surprised. She opened the shower door to step out onto the floor mat in front her.

Once Lucy's brown eyes caught sight of her boyfriend, her heart stopped in her chest... He had tears rapidly streaming down his face and sweat droplets running down his neck and forehead as well.

It had been as if he had immediately sprinted over the minute the call dropped, without a second thought. Which was what he had done.

Without a response, his arms reached out for the smaller girl. He pulled her against his chest, and Lucy didn't even bother resisting. She didn't even care about the fact she had nothing but a white towel around her body.

Her slim figure melted against his larger body as their arms wrapped around each other in a close embrace.

Natsu slightly pulled away to place a soft kiss on her forehead, his tears finally stopping.

"I love you so much, please never leave me, Lucy." He mumbled putting his head into the crook of her slightly wet neck from her shower.

The blonde sighed hugging him closer before replying, "I'll never leave you Natsu, I promise."

* * *

Lucy had spent about an hour trying to find a perfect gift for Erza. It wasn't until a lot of frustrated cries later did she decide just to buy a bunch of outfits for the redhead, after buying herself a cute party dress.

Since Erza loved clothes, Lucy had selected a few skirts, blouses, and dresses she believed would compliment the birthday girl's figure. Although that would include any clothes since the blonde admired Erza's almost flawless body and beauty.

Lucy had just decided to wear a simple violet sparkly dress that went a quarter way down her thigh. It was sleeveless and had a low v-neck, to appear like a party dress.

She had decided to just head straight back to her dorm after shopping and doing her other errands. However, the whole time she was kinda of bummed out from her encounter with Natsu. She did her best not to think about him while looking at clothes, but the pink haired boy had always been one her mind could never forget.

When she had arrived at her room afterward, she immediately saw Levy sitting on the couch reading a book. As soon as Levy's eyes met Lucy's brown ones, the blonde dropped her bags. The familiar presence of her close friend pulled all her negative emotions she was repressing up to the surface, and she began tearing up.

The bluenette slowly stood up in confusion and set down her book calmly before walking over to her friend. "Lu, what's the matter?" Levy inquired reaching out.

Lucy practically melted against the smaller girl's body and began to break down crying. She sobbed loudly with her runny nose and tears streaming onto Levy's shoulders. They held onto each other both crying as Levy felt sympathy for her friend's tears and began to shed her own.

Once Lucy finally calmed down she admitted everything that had occurred in just about one breath, leaving her poor friend a little confused.

"I'm so sorry you ran into him, Lu. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you." Levy uttered in a soft tone. "I don't know why he'd be hanging around this side of town since their school is near downtown. At least it's good you dumped the coffee on their heads since they didn't seem to care about what you felt."

"I don't know why he'd be over here either... I didn't even know he went to that other school. We had always talked about going to Magnolia State." Lucy muttered, before pausing as she remembered their old conversations planning their futures together.

The two had an unspoken agreement not to continue on with the conversation, so they both got up and wiped their faces before deciding to start getting ready for Erza's party. The had plenty of time before it began since it was just late afternoon and it didn't start until around eleven at night. However, the two best friends always managed to get distracted dancing and goofing off while doing their makeup and hair.

They both hopped into a bath before starting to style their hair, in which they took breaks every few minutes to watch a scene of a show playing on the television or to sing to a song on the radio.

Lucy had immensely began to cheer up with all the fun she was having as she straightened her hair and applied makeup. It was a wonder how they were even finished getting ready in time. Seeing as they only spent a fraction of the time actually getting prepared.

Levy had curled her hair to be the opposite of Lucy's straightened hair and had decided to wear a short dress of her own. It was orange, her signature color. Except this particular dress had sleeves that reached her wrists and collar that revealed her collarbones slightly with a lace hem. She looked very elegant and cute for the party, as did Lucy in her purple dress.

The two left a quarter until eleven after being fully dressed and ready for the night. They had brought their handbags, phones, and gift bags. They didn't bother grabbing their car keys because both of them knew they would probably be drinking and didn't want to risk any danger. They just took a taxi to their red-head friend's house instead, to be safe.

Once they entered Erza's two story house, Lucy was immediately surprised on how many people were attending. It seemed the whole domicile was packed with people, and only half did the blonde even recognize from high school.

It didn't take long before the two found a small table to place their gifts since it was an adult party there weren't many others who'd placed a present there as well.

"Hey, Shrimp!" A voice had called towards Levy, as a large man with long black hair walked over to the girls. He was Gajeel Redfox, one of their friends from high school, and Levy's boyfriend.

As soon as the blue-haired girl caught sight of her boyfriend, her face lit up in happiness upon seeing him. The two shared a small embrace, both a bit shy to public affection.

"Aww look at you two, looking so cute together." Lucy teased with a smile, trying to be supportive towards to them.

Gajeel only slightly blushed in response before laughing a "gihi," sound which would sound strange to anyone not accustomed to being around him. Levy only let out a soft giggle before muttering thanks.

The two had gotten straight into a conversation as Lucy looked around the whole party gazing as people danced to the loud music blaring throughout the house. A few other adults were sitting at Erza's mini bar she had in her house. That's when Lucy saw her old friend working behind the bar.

Without saying a word of farewell to the couple beside her, she immediately walked over to the bar. "Mira!" Lucy's voice had called out as she smiled at her light-haired friend.

As Mirajane Strauss's baby blue eyes saw the blonde, she instantly returned the smile. "Hello, Lucy. It's felt like forever hasn't it?" She asked giving a small wave, giving the girl her full attention.

"It has," Lucy sighed as she took a seat at the occupied bar, "What are you doing here behind the bar? I thought you'd be here dancing and having a blast."

Mira gave a light giggle before pouring the contents of a liquor bottle into a small glass before responding, "Well Erza tried to persuade me to go have fun, but I refused to let anyone else help out with the alcohol. I know how some people here can get carried away, so I just wanted to help out."

Lucy only nodded in understanding not wanting to question the woman. She knew the sweet Mirajane could be very strict when she needed to be, and it probably was best that she was the one to run the bar and nobody else.

The glass of alcohol was slide across the counter until it was in front of the blonde. "Have a free one on me," Mira winked as she continued to give her contagious genuine smile.

"Oh no thanks, I don't really plan on drinking tonight," Lucy responded with a slight shake of her head. She didn't want to be rude, but she wasn't in the mood to have a hangover in the morning. Not until she told her friend happy birthday at least, maybe after she'd give in.

"Natsu, Gray, stop fighting! This is my goddamn birthday party, but I will not hesitate to teach you two a lesson!" A voice called out, causing both the girl's attentions to turn towards the loud blaring voice, Lucy immediately recognized the voice to be Erza Scarlet's. The fact that she had called out Natsu and Gray's names gave her mixed feelings as well.

So Natsu was there? It didn't entirely shock her, since he did live in the same town and he was one of Erza's close friends as well as the others. It was just that Lucy hadn't taken the time to consider it.

As the redhead turned the corner into the living room into Lucy's vision did her chest feel tight. There he was again, Natsu. He was being pulled behind Erza along with their black-haired friend, Gray Fullbuster.

This time she didn't let his appearance get to her and make her feel down. No, instead she turned to Mira with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Nevermind, I will take that drink," she announced before grabbing the glass and downing it in one gulp. If she was going to put up with being in the same house as her ex-boyfriend, she might as well drink.

What did she have to lose anyways?

She already lost the love of her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Beta read by  IrritatingLove, so check her stories out! :D

I will try my best to make new chapters out on Tuesday's and Fridays, but that depends on how things go. I hope you are all enjoying the story, soon we will find out what happened between them don't worry. The wait is almost over haha.

Please leave a review if you can, it helps motivate me to update and it makes me happy to see all the support.


	5. Old Friends

**Chapter 5: Old Friends**

Levy lightly leaned her figure towards her boyfriend to grab onto his arm to show affection. She had been meaning to talk to him for awhile, but hadn't really gotten a chance to tell him all the drama in her life.

Gajeel always listened to the girl's endless rambling even if he was uninterested. That was the point though. She always trusted him, because she knew he didn't care enough to tell anyone else.

"What's the matter?" Gajeel inquired with concern, seeing the his girlfriend's facial feature looking concerned after Lucy walked away.

"It's Lucy, she saw Natsu again, and well… Things haven't been going well." Levy murmured, before closing her eyes to think for a moment.

She hadn't seen her best friend break down crying as bad as Lucy had since senior year. That was when Natsu and Lucy had broken up, and saying the blonde was a mess was an honest understatement.

Levy couldn't even get the image out of her head of Lucy's face when she told her. Her eyes looked so empty, like they'd lost the fire that lit the candle of her happiness. Lucy had looked so heartbroken and fragile, as if she had lost anything that had mattered.

Her boyfriend immediately turned to look at the girl in a bit of a confusion. He hadn't heard a thing about the other man since highschool and hearing about how he had contacted Lucy, shocked him even more.

Gajeel hadn't realized the pinkette went to the rival school he played not even twenty-four hours ago. The black haired man wasn't stupid, he was just too competitive to care who the players on the opposite team had been. So he hadn't known that Natsu went to the nearby college besides theirs.

"Are you kidding me? What did she do?" He groaned loudly, expression taken aback.

"Poured coffee on his head." Levy said with a light sigh, moving her thin arms down his muscular one to lace her fingers with his.

Gajeel chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like her," not paying much attention to the hand holding besides giving a light squeeze.

"I don't know what Lucy is going to do about things though…. He's probably going to try and pry some more since now he knows she's in town. You know how he is," The bluenette sighed, furring her eyebrows just imagining what lengths he'd probably go to just to find Lucy again. The couple both remembered that Natsu was very persistent in everything he was passionate about.

"Gajeel...what do I to help Lu?" Levy sighed looking towards the ground, feeling despair for her friend. "Who knew he'd still hurt her even after all this time?"

Her boyfriend slightly pursed his lips not sure what to say to her, he wasn't the best at words of advice much less dealing emotional conversations. He knew that Levy was feeling sorrow for her friend though, so he knew he had to at least to try and help.

"Just give Bunny Girl time, you know she's tough as nails. I'm sure she can handle anything thrown at her," Gajeel said using his old nickname for Lucy, hoping to liven the effect of his words to not sound so sad.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry."

"Let's focus on something else," he said sweeping his girlfriend up in his arms.

"Gajeel, put me down!" The blue haired girl shouted being thrown over his broad shoulder, and she pounded her fists against his back lightly trying her best not to let a giggle erupt from her.

She loved him without a doubt, and she enjoyed playing around with him as much as he did. She didn't like being picked up by anyone, it always made her feel so helpless. However, he was always that one exception.

"Gihi, let's go explore this party." He said giving a light chuckle, causing a warm feeling to spread in Levy, like she was falling in love all over again.

* * *

After Lucy took her drink, she muttered a soft thanks to her friend before getting up. All thoughts in her head were screaming that she should just leave the party entirely, and not have to deal with her ex. However she knew it was inevitable, and Lucy promised herself she'd be happy for the birthday girl. Even if it would hurt, she'd swallow the pain of seeing Natsu again to be there for Erza.

With the ounce of courage pulsing through the blonde's system from the shot, she walked toward her old friends. She was excited to tell the red head happy birthday and to talk to Gray again.

Since high school they all kind of drifted away besides occasional texting to check on each other. Natsu was another story.

After the couple broke up he had tried his best to continue talking with Lucy, seeing as they had been best friends. She didn't mind it, but she later realized it had been hard because every time they talked she almost let an "I love you," slip out.

He's the one who had claimed to stop loving her, and to only think of her as a friend. She just couldn't stop loving the pink haired male though, love isn't something you can simply switch off.

Eventually she just stopped responding to his persistent texts and calls worried about her, and she just shut herself off from the world for awhile. She had almost fallen into a depression she'd only felt when her mom had passed.

Lucy had felt so empty and lonely after Natsu left her, and just crying over memories and empty promises they had. She'd lost all motivation for practically life, much less all her hobbies for awhile. Until high school had ended and she moved on to college with her best friend to help have a new start.

Starting to be around him again was causing her to feel like the new beginning she had to find herself in life had been meaningless. Her feelings were dipping back into her old painful ones, and all she could do was smile and try to not acknowledge her emotions entirely.

"Hello," Lucy called out with a small wave and smile as she saw her friend she'd missed for so long.

Upon hearing the blonde's greeting, Erza immediately turned her attention from scolding the two boys to Lucy. A grin has overtaken her beautiful face after seeing her, switching her mood a full three-sixty.

"Lucy! I've missed you!" Erza called out hastily rushing over to her and giving a tight squeeze strong enough to make the blonde gasp for breath.

"Missed you too, happy birthday." Lucy answered with a light giggle, elated to see her friend after so long.

They had lived in the same area like always, but with college and adulthood, schedules were always too busy to meet up.

"Thanks," the red head spoke, loosening her grip on the girl. After letting go she turned back to her old task, and faced the two males sitting on the ground slowly backing away. Even after all that time, she still terrified the grown men to no end.

"As for you two, if I see either of you fighting I will personally shove a candle so far down your throat that you'll be tasting wax for months." She stated harshly, a dark aura practically being emitted from her tall figure.

"Yes, ma'am." The two called before jumping up off the ground, terrified of the menacing woman.

"If you'll excuse me Lucy, I need to go find my fiance, I kind of left him to deal with these two idiots." Erza said with a smile intended for the blonde before walking away.

With the birthday girl leaving the group, it left her alone with the two males. She had no clue what to say to them, and it caused unnerving anxiety to bubble up in her chest.

She hadn't conversed with Gray in a long time besides the occasional messages, but she did miss him a lot. She knew she shouldn't be so awkward about talking, but the presence of Natsu was putting her on edge.

"Hi, Gray. It's been forever." The blonde called with a smile, directing her attention the raven haired man standing nonchalantly. She tried to keep her focus solely on him and not let her gaze and mind wander towards the pinkette standing beside him.

He returned a grin to match hers as he walked over and offered a one armed hug to his old friend. Neither of them were used to hugging each other, so it wasn't a big embrace, more of just a half one to be friendly.

"How have you been?" Gray asked taking a step back from their physical encounter to put his hands in his pockets.

Natsu just stood to the side slightly squinting his eyes in confusion watching his two highschool friends interact. He did want to interrupt and talk to Lucy, since it had been so long. Despite their earlier encounter that day, he really did miss her and wanted to talk to her with every ounce of his being.

He just had no idea what to say without upsetting her. I mean what do you say to your ex-girlfriend when you broke up with her claiming you know longer loved her? He didn't want to hurt her, but not being able to be friends with the blonde anymore caused an aching pain to stab at his heart.

He just chose to scowl at the two as they got caught up with each other's lives. To say Natsu was impatient was definitely an understatement, it took every ounce of his being to prevent him from intruding the two just so he could talk to Lucy. Even if she did pour coffee on him, he still wanted to attempt to talk with her. He wasn't one to give up so easily.

"It's been great talking to you Gray," Lucy said giving a genuine smile towards him after they talked for about five minutes of what all was going on in their lives."I wish you and Juvia the best of luck." She giggled at him teasing him about their other friend who flirted with him.

The status between him and Juvia, another old friend from school, was always unclear to everyone since she was head over heels and he played the emotionless and mysterious role. Even if a lot changed from the transitions into adulthood, those two never did. With light flirting and denial from his side, as it always was.

"Pfft, don't know what you're talking about," the raven haired man scoffed while turning to hide his face. "Nice talking to you too, I'll see you around," He replied again before leaving the group to go find the girl he came with before he got dragged off by Erza.

As Gray left, Lucy felt that unwavering feeling drop in her chest as she realized she was left alone with her ex-boyfriend. She slowly shifted her chocolate brown eyes to finally meet the onyx ones she'd been yearning to see for years, the eyes that used to hold love and affection just for her.

"Hi Natsu…" The blonde sighed, deciding she should try and take a calm approach against the inevitable. She couldn't avoid him forever, especially after she had already released her frustrations with dumping coffee on his spiky locks.

Despite the awkward tension and having to wait for a whole conversation to end, Natsu couldn't the help the smile embellishing his face. He was getting to talk to Lucy again.

"Lucy! It's been awhile!" The pinkette declared looking just as elated as he felt, causing the blonde to feel confusing feelings spring to life in her heart.

He was acting like he never broke her heart and as if they were still best friends like they had been before he hurt her. As if he never did anything wrong. Like he never abandoned her to cry herself to sleep heartbroken for nights on end.

"Yeah, sorry about this morning. I was just kind of frustrated, and I realize I shouldn't let the past affect me anymore. I should just move on and learn from my mistakes." Lucy said giving a half smirk trying her best to be positive even though so many emotions were pulling at her heartstrings.

She knew loving someone wasn't something you could just move on from, but at that time she just didn't want to sound rude and was sputtering words to try and convince herself that she was okay. Even though in reality she was the opposite of okay, every negative emotion was clawing at her chest.

"It's all good," Natsu replied continuing to smile, "I've missed ya!"

The moment he said it's like a door had been unlocked in Lucy, allowing all those memories and thoughts that she had suppressed for so long to resurface. By just the tone of his voice, she wanted to forgive him for everything and just start over. That she wanted nothing more but to hug him and hold onto his warmth, to be at comfort with him.

She knew better though, she knew her soft side was just begging to be loved by him like she used to believe she was. Lucy knew that even though that all she got was heartbreak, but her mind didn't care if she had to feel that pain again as long as she got another chance at happiness. Deep down she just wanted nothing more than to have her old best friend back, despite all the drama that occurred.

However, things were never that simple. Someone can't just break your heart, and expect you to glue the pieces together yourself and act like nothing happened. You can't change the past, but whatever previously happened always affects the future. She was undoubtedly not willing to be hurt by him again anytime soon.

"Then you shouldn't have left me…" The woman sighed running her hands through her curled blond locks before giving a light sigh.

She had promised herself she'd be positive like she had tried moments ago. She just couldn't help the slip up of her true thoughts to spill.

"I'm going to go find Levy again, see you around, Natsu." She said in attempt to change the mood, and avoid anymore interaction with him. She just took a deep breath as she turned and walked away to find her best friend.

He wasn't sure what to say so he just frowned as Lucy walked away pretty grimly. He was determined to try and talk with her again permanently, but he knew how stubborn she is especially with her emotions. He didn't want to push too far, it wasn't like him to do so anyways.

She had apologized for the morning, so he knee there was at least some progress. He would just have to wait.

Lucy's figure disappeared slowly as she searched for the bluenette and her boyfriend, almost leaving his view while Natsu just watched her from afar. He felt a nagging feeling bubble in him as his onyx eyes just watched her slim body distance itself from his. What was he to do though?

He was the one who left her, so what could ever to do fix that?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know I said Tuesday and Friday updates I'm so sorry. It's just my boyfriend broke up with me this past week, and I've just been losing motivation. I'm telling this because the fact that he was my first love, and he claimed the reason we were breaking up is because he doesn't love me anymore. So basically my writing tells the future, you're welcome. Lol.

Updates will be Fridays definitely, if not twice a week just know always Fridays. I won't be giving up on this story anytime soon haha. Thank you all for the support, have a lovely NaLu Angst Week, this week lol! (if you don't know about this check out my profile bio on here for more information).


	6. It's All A Game

**Chapter 6: It's All A Game**

 **FOREWORD:** _Lisanna is NOT a bitch in this, no she is not. Do not worry I wouldn't ever do that, and Natsu isn't going to be a cheater. Before you get mad and exit out of this story, take a breath. Now believe in me, I wouldn't do anything drastically cringe worthy._

 _Have faith in your fellow avid NaLu reader, I can't handle OOC Fairy Tail characters or cliche story lines. So please give this a chance, I will do my best not to let you down._

* * *

 **BEFORE**

"Lucy, why are you giving me that funny look?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow as his girlfriend stared at him with a blank expression.

She continued to keep her gaze trained straight ahead of her as if she was seeing something horrifying. Her mouth was gaped open, and her wide brown eyes matched her shocked appearance.

"Hello? Earth to weirdo." The pinkette waved in front of her face curious as to what she was reacting to. It was just the two of them sitting in the back of the classroom. The period was about to end, and everyone had finished their classwork so the students were allowed downtime.

All of a sudden, Lucy snapped her head to look towards Natsu with the same shocked look as before, "I totally forgot to ask Erza if I could come over to her house after school today!" She shouted with raised eyebrows that caused people to turn her way at the volume of her statement.

He just gave a raised eyebrow in return before nonchalantly saying, "Then just call her."

Lucy raised her arms to push her plush cheeks together. "I left my phone at home today," she sighed inwardly panicking at how the fiery red head would get pissed if she showed up "unmannerly" without asking. Even though she knew Erza would love to have her over anytime.

"Then just use mine," Natsu shrugged as he handed his girlfriend his phone.

"Really? Thanks so much!" Lucy cheered as if she was given the best gift in the world. Although the pinkette didn't really think much of it since it wasn't that big of a deal to him.

She took the handheld device and brought it to her chest. She knew the password since he was a sweet boyfriend and set it to her birthday, 0-7-0-1. Lucy shared a light smile to herself as she put in the code and unlocked it.

The blonde then clicked on the phone icon to call her friend. Usually on her device she'd just go to the recent call list and find the name instantly, so she did it out of habit forgetting it's Natsu's phone and not hers.

However she finally remembered it was his was because of the one name of the girl Lucy never talked to. The name that filled his call history and blocked out the very rare occurences of her own, Lisanna Strauss.

Now the blonde knew very well the two had been close friends their whole life, and she'd never doubt Natsu's faith to her at all based on his excessive amount of communication with another girl besides Lucy herself. No, she knew with all her heart that the pinkette would be the last person on earth to ever cheat on her.

Then why did it hurt so much?

"Natsu, how come Lisanna's name is here so much?" She asked without even realizing it, cringing upon the sound of her own words exiting her mouth.

Her boyfriend tossed over a listless glance upon her words, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he he looked at his phone pointed towards him.

"I call her for homework a lot," Natsu answered with a shrug, not caring much about it. He was usually a tad bit oblivious to a lot, and in this case to Lucy's slight jealousy bubbling.

The blonde knew Lisanna was a sweet girl, that she would never even suspect of doing anything secretive with Natsu. Lucy always respected their friendship, and hoped Lisanna respected the couple's relationship in return.

Lucy always feared the possibility of turning into a controlling girlfriend, that's why she'd never asked Natsu for anything drastic or demanded anything. They've always had that comfortable and flexible friendship, but that was before they started dating. Although since they'd been labled official, everything between them felt so fragile to her.

"Oh okay," The blonde called out curiously looking at the time stamp of the call. 7:03am. She knew she very well Natsu didn't like doing homework enough to do it that early in the morning, but she didn't want to think about it anymore.

In a relationship two main things you need are trust and love, so she had to have some faith in her boyfriend. Even if he was going to call Lisanna more than her, they were just friends and she believed that.

Lucy decided to just drop the matter and went to his contacts to search up, "Erza," and found her name immediately under "Erza the Devil," with a bunch of devilish emojis. She gave a light laugh at how cute Natsu was to her by using those emotions, and hit the call button.

As she put the phone to her ear, she looked over at Natsu reclining and staring off to the opposite side of the room with a concentrated and disgusted look. Her brown eyes followed his gaze to see their fellow friend, Gajeel Redfox, staring back at him with a mutual expression.

"What do you want Salamander?" The black haired teen spat at Natsu, calling him by a nickname he'd always had due to his pyro interests.

"Something pretty ugly, Metal Face!" The pinkette said raising his voice, so Gajeel could hear him across the busy classroom.

"What did you say? Say it to my face!" The boy replied from the other side, as he abruptly stood up. Gajeel brought his hands to his wrists to scrunch his sleeves up to his elbows on both arms, as if he was going to engage in a fist fight.

"I just did!" Natsu retorted, standing up to copy a fighting stance.

Lucy just watched from her seat, and the rest of the class moved to hide from two as they were used to the crazy antics of the boys.

No matter what, he was always her Natsu. Her best friend, and the boy she loved. She had already forgotten about the fact he had been calling Lisanna more than he called her. She was so focused on admiring him from afar, and lightly giggling at his actions.

He sure was her crazy rambunctious, loving Natsu. She wouldn't have changed him for the world, because they both loved each other as if they were each other's worlds.

"Hello?" A voice from the phone called out snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Oh hello Erza, it's me Lucy. Sorry I had left my phone at home."

That was the thing about life though, nothing good lasts forever.

* * *

Lucy had finally found her best friend, Levy, and Gajeel together at the karaoke section of the party, singing their hearts out in unison. At first it was Levy giggling and teasing him about his gruff singing voice, until she joined along as well with her high pitched yet out of tune voice.

The couple didn't seem to mind since they were having a good time together, and Lucy couldn't help but smile in happiness for them. Even if she couldn't find her own happily ever after, the blonde was glad Levy and Gajeel had at least found theirs in each other.

After the song was over, the two walked over to where Lucy was upon catching sight of the girl.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Levy immediately called upon seeing her friend.

"Nothing," Lucy lied through her teeth, "What do you want to do?"

The blue haired girl looked at the boyfriend with a questioning glance. They both didn't know what there was to do at the party as far games or something else going. All they knew that there was karaoke and drinking, the normal drunk activities.

"How about we start a game of suck and blow?" Gajeel asked with a shrug, considering all the party games they could play. That was the first one that came to mind.

If Levy had been any less drunk than she already was, then she might have disagreed on account of the possibility of her or her boyfriend having to kiss other people. However, she didn't have to be sober to know her friend definitely needed something to get things off her mind.

"Sounds great! I'll go gather up a group of people to play and find Erza." Levy cheered with a slight hiccup and giggle, due to the amount of alcohol in her system.

Lucy only gave the couple a light smile unsure of how to feel about that party game. During high school she'd only ever played it once, and at the time she had no clue what was going on. She had just freaked out when the person beside her dropped the card and stuck his tongue down her throat. Although that was before her Natsu dating days.

With Levy taking the blonde's smile of a sign of approval, she immediately got to work on gathering a group of their friends to play the game. Surprisingly more people than the three anticipated decided to join. The group consisted of Erza, her fiance Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Natsu, and Lucy. The names besides the known were all other classmates from their Fairy Tail Academy graduating class.

Most of the people had most likely agreed on the sole reason that they were already drunk. They had decided to play the game in clockwise manner, with the list of names being the order of turns.

"The game is simple, when the card is passed around from person to person you either suck or blow to transfer the card to the next person. If the card is dropped you must then kiss the person to your left if you were the one transferring it." The redhead announced, deciding to be the one to explain to the group. After relaying the simple rules, she held out a red queen of hearts card out in the middle for everyone to see.

"I will start it," Erza announced placing the card on the mouth as she sucked in air to keep it connected to her. She then turned to the blue haired man beside her, Jellal, and began to blow the card in his direction once their faces were close to each other.

He sucked in air at the same time, catching the thin card off her lips and turning to face Juvia beside him. She in turn received the card, and moved to give it to Gray. However, when he was about to suck the card Juvia had stopped blowing and it fell between them.

"Looks like Gray will have to kiss Juvia then." The blue haired girl announced to herself proudly, as if she had dropped it purposely.

The dark haired man just gave a scowl and a sigh before reluctantly leaning in the kiss her on the lips. It was a short peck that lasted a few seconds, but afterwards Juvia was swooning and Gray was blushing even though he acted annoyed.

Gray picked the card up off the floor and put it on his lips. He then passed it off to Levy, avoiding Gajeel's dark glare directed towards him.

The blue haired girl then passed the card to her boyfriend, leaning over closely so they could be in an intimate position. Levy slowly slid her hand up his thigh causing Gajeel to drop the card being passed over to him.

The two shared a sloppy kiss having been full of alcohol. They seemed to have forgotten the group of people watching them, and waiting for their turn to end of the game.

Erza looked over to them furiously, having had a few shots in her system as well, which usually made her somewhat irritable. She cleared her throat loud enough for the couple to overhear, causing them to snap out of their lip lock. As Gajeel and Levy looked back at her, she gave them a dark glare of disapproval for not continuing the game and engaging in a long kiss.

Gajeel placed the card on his lips and faced towards Lisanna with slight furred eyebrows, not sure of what to think of the girl. Without putting much thought into it, he hurriedly passed on the card to the smaller white haired girl.

Lisanna was a girl they all knew from highschool, but most not crazily well. Gajeel being one of which who didn't know her all too well, so he hurriedly had finished his turn. She took it happily without a word, prepared to continue her round of the game.

Lisanna sucked onto the card before looking Natsu in his eyes to transfer it over to him. He released a quick huff, not thinking much of the girl. He was usually very obsessive with the thought of winning that he didn't give a second thought about who was giving it to him.

The pinkette was just focused on than the more adventurous and flirty aspect of the game. Even though suck and blow wasn't exactly a game you could win in.

As the white haired girl came closer to Natsu's face he slowly leaned back not quite aware that he'd have to pretty close to her to take the item. He'd watched the other pass the card along, but he didn't think much it until he was suppose to take it off her lips.

He finally started to lean in to take it with slight hesitation, since he hadn't been that near to a woman's face since Lucy. That alone was a whole other story altogether though.

As soon as he was about to suck the card, a new voice nearby caught his attention, distracting him enough to drop the card. He turned to his left to see a brunette woman beside Lucy. It had been another friend of theirs that had gone to school with them awhile back, Cana Alberona.

Her cheeks were a bit flushed from drinking, but that didn't stop the wide grin adorning her face as she looked at the blonde sitting beside her.

"Lucy! It's been forever." Cana called out reaching her arms out towards the seated female, as Lucy stared back in amazement.

"Cana!" She had called out, jumping up from her spot and forgetting about the game entirely.

The two embraced each other into a warm loving hug that made each other so happy. The two women hadn't seen each other in so long, and they'd only been communicating through texts and calls occasionally.

Lucy had been set on going to college, whereas Cana had taken upon the idea of travelling the world and living a bit before making final decisions about her life. Meaning that the brunette dropped out of high school during her Junior to get a headstart in her planning.

They'd taken their separate ways for awhile until that moment at the party, so the blonde didn't care less about some game when her close friend was by her side after so long.

"I've missed you so much, it feels like it's been forever." Lucy said against the other girl's shoulder, getting very emotional. She'd truly missed Cana with all her heart, since they had been very close like Lucy and Levy were now.

"I've missed you too, Lucy." The brunette replied before releasing from the hug slightly, "Since you don't seem to be doing anything important you should come with me. There's something I want to show you."

Lucy replied with a quick nod to Cana's words as she grabbed her personal belongings and gave Levy a smile from across the room. She didn't want to ditch her friends, but she wouldn't pass the opportunity to catch up with the one she'd longed to see for years.

Erza had muttered a few words of protest at the blonde's departure from the game, but Cana had just whispered something in her ear to make even the redhead understand so easily even in her drunken state.

Lucy hadn't happened to overhear, so she just followed behind the female up the stairs of the large house. They continued walking until they reached a room at the end of the hallway, and beyond the door revealed a large bedroom with a wide balcony outside the glass windows.

The view was absolutely breathtaking in Lucy's eyes as she went through the glass doors leading her outside onto the balcony. The dark obsidian sky seemed so calm and peaceful compared to the ruckus of the party downstairs.

She had always admired constellations with no prior reason than the fact that everything at night seemed more alive, and the stars seemed to glow in her chocolate orbs with such beauty.

"The sky looks so beautiful from up here," Lucy whispered amazed. She knew that the sky usually always looked the same every night, but for some reason standing upon the balcony made the world so much clearer to her and more tranquil.

"I knew you'd love the view from here," the brunette spoke softly as she took a swig from a bottle she had taken on her way up to the room. "I could tell you'd probably want to get out of the situation with Natsu."

Lucy took a glance at Cana, and they both leaned against the banister of the railing on the edge, overlooking the sight of the brightly lit town. It was a wonder how Cana knew about that room in the first place. They both stared into the sky lost in thought, not wanting ruin the calm atmosphere with awkward conversation.

"So what's going on with you two? I know you didn't look too happy being around him, and I'd understand why since the breakup would make things awkward." Cana asked tossing an eyebrow in the blonde's direction.

Lucy just looked into the girl's purple eyes, not sure of how to answer. She was pretty clueless as to what was going on herself, so she let out a light sigh in frustration.

What do you do when someone you love is in your life, but at the same time they are so far away from your grasp that you are left in a constant empty pain. Do you try your hardest to repair things? Or do you continue to do what's best and move on with life. Lucy had no idea what was right to do regarding her emotions, and she was just trying not to think about it more than she had to.

"I don't know…" She began to say softly while looking out towards the stars in the sky, "but one thing is for sure, I still love him. That can ever change,"

"So what are you going to do about him? Be friends or leave broken ends to remain how they are?" Cana asked in consideration for her friend. Lucy wasn't always one to simplify actions into decisions, or to even realize her emotions in the first place.

She'd have to chose if she wanted to really honestly try and be friends again instead of leaving the situation awkward and emotional like it had been between them before.

One way or another every decision in life would have to be made by emotions, as long as the choice was decided by living being. Feelings always affect everything in life no matter how little the case. That's why if you harden your heart to suffering you can justify any decision.

"He has always been my best friend through everything, and I know he is still trying to be. I could at least attempt to be friendly as well, I mean I'm going to have to face the reality of him being back in my life again sooner or later." Lucy finally stated in more of an attempt to convince herself, rather than tell the woman.

Could she even pull off being friends again? Couples who'd break up rarely make it happen as friends, but then again Natsu and Lucy had always had a special connection. It was worth giving it a try, so she was going to.

She at least hoped everything wouldn't go downhill in the end. Not like it had before, because Lucy didn't think she'd be able to handle it if history repeated itself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** (I'm gonna start mentioning all reviewers on here as a thanks, so feel free to review for a mention ;)

Thank you,

 **the-wayward-painter, sarara.1.8, samiraahmed12, Detena, rigaryuna, SwordArtOnFairyTail, Gemini8784, asavageotaku, fluffyshygirl11, Izzie, Random fan, Naruse Haru,** and **acei am a girl**

for the reviewing and giving me support on either the story and/or my breakup. You're all so kind. 3 And thanks everyone else who favorited or followed as well!

I'm so sorry for the long delay, I was out of it for said reasons of just in a bad unmotivated mood. I believe this chapter turned out better than my original plan for it, so I'm glad I waited to post so now I feel more comfortable with the turn out. But hey, my longest chapter yet! Haha

I hope you all don't lose interest in my story, I will continue to try my hardest. I will still try me best to update on as many Fridays as possible. :) Feel free to review, favorite, or follow. I appreciate all the support, and I love you all.


End file.
